gs_mikamifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukinojō Date
Yukinojou Date (伊達 雪之丞 ''Date Yukinojō) ''Is a young and strong spiritualist who was initially was a foe but later will become friendly. His first appearance in history was as part of the Hakuryu clan participating on the matches to obtain a professional spiritualist licence, he called attention for being extremely violent on the field; he was assigned to fight Pete and Yokoshima, being a really hard to beat opponen that made both characters fight to their limits and learn new techniques. He is a powerful brawler, who has a remarkable handling of his spiritual energy and a good control of his techniques. On first sight Date seems to be a battle freak, but he isnt, in fact he is a tempered fighter who tries to study his opponents before the matches. Yukinojou shows great respect his rivals, he avoids underestimating them and analyze their true potential before acting, however, if the situation permits, he does not hesitate to massacre his opponents. As said by his partner Kankuro, he suffers from Oedipus syndrome, since he tends to compare any beautiful woman to his mother who died when he was a child. His technique is the demonic art "Masoujutsu", where he creates an armor to enhance his basic abilities. It is implied that he is even poorer than Yokoshima because he always spends his entire money on training and travellinIg. Participation in Medusa's plan. Initially he served as Medusa's henchman but after realizing that his partners cheated during his match against Pietro de Bloodeau to make him win, he got mad at them considering itheir intervention was unnecesary and dishonorable since it was a difficult match that he was trully enjoying and could win, becouse of that he renounced the clan and refused to continue serving Medusa, but still fought his next match against Yokoshima. Since the first match of Yokoshima, Date realized he was mostly acting foolish to save energy and distract his rivals, this was partially true becouse Tadao is really a coward, but being aided by his bandana, he was showing some hints of potential, wich kept Date considering him an interesting combatant. During the fight against Yokoshima he showed his full potential right from the start, using his Masojutsu, and being even able to copy the spiritual shield from his opponent, having a really hard fight in wich both of them end up loosing their best weapon, Date had to release his Masojutsu, and Yokoshima lost his bandana, so after a very tense last move, both attacked, and after an infortunate mistake on the last momment, the match ended in a tie. His anger towards his former team led him to betray Medusa, revealing all the details of his plan to the ghost sweepers. After the matches At the momment he faced Yokoshima he had already won his proffessional licence, but due to the discovery of Hakuryu clan's envolvement in the plan of Medusa to take absolute control of the Spiritualist community, his licence was revoked, becouse of that Yukinojou traveled to China where he kept training, and could do tasks as the spiritualist act with less restrictions on that country. After a request from Shōryūki he teamed with Gs Mikamy Agency to stop a new Medusa plan in China, helping in the defeat of Kankuro, and gaining his space as an ally to the main characters. Date never stops on his quest to become stronger, deciding to go up to Myōjinsan, to recieve the training from Shōryūki in company of Yokoshima, being able to pass the training, improving his Masojutsu to a perfect level. Later on, he assists to a Christmas blind date concerted by Okinuat Marin`s restaurant, he asisted together with Yokoshima ,Pietro and Tiger to meet Okinu`s female friends, during the a bizarre adventure, he and Yumi Kaori whom initially didnt get along well, started to feel mutually attracted, since both of them share a combative, reckles and straightforward attitude. They are later seen going on a date to see a movie. Gallery Masojutsu inperfect.jpg|Unperfect version of Masojutsu Masojutsu final.jpg|Improved version of Masojutsu movie date.jpg|Yukinojo and Yumi discuss what movie to see during a date Category:Characters Category:Males